


Changing Room Sex with Rafael

by ghostofachancewithyou



Series: Barba/Reader smut [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Half-public sex, LLF Comment Project, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, fem!reader - Freeform, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Rafael agrees to take you clothes shopping. Soon, one thing leads to another.





	Changing Room Sex with Rafael

**Author's Note:**

> suggested by [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/pseuds/barbaesparza)

“I thought I’d get some shopping done on Thursday. I’m not scheduled for court that afternoon and I really need some new clothes for our vacation.”

Your head had been resting comfortably on Rafael’s chest, but at his words you immediately propped yourself up on your elbows.

“Can I come?”

Rafael raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure? That particular Brooks Brothers store is men’s wear only, you’ll just be sitting around while I–”

He stops as it dawns on him why the smile on your face has turned into a suggestive smirk.

“That’s exactly what I’ll do,” you purr, “enjoying myself as you model outfit after outfit for me.”

Rafael let out a sigh of feigned annoyance. 

By your second date he’d noticed that you had a thing for his clothes. His very well cut pants, the colorful ties accentuating his strong chest, the way those vests were hugging his tum. He often found you ogling him when he dressed in the mornings, and more than once you had pulled him back into bed right before he could put on his shoes. Not that he complained, but he still found it amusing.

“Alright, kitten.”

You giggled and began to pepper his face with kisses.

“Thanks, Rafi. Oooh, this is gonna be fun.”

***

At the store a very well dressed and very talkative male shop assistant showed you all the new arrivals: Shirts, slacks, jackets, shoes, and accessories, spread across three floors. It was adorable: Rafael looked like a small kid in a candy store. After only 30 minutes he had picked up so many things to try on that the assistant had to call another colleague over to help him carry everything to the empty changing room area.

“Our tailor will be with you in a few minutes, Mr. Barba, in case there are any adjustments to be made.”

The second he was gone, you drew Rafael close to you by the lapels of his blue jacket and kissed him hard on the mouth. Walking backwards, you pulled him with you into the closest changing room.

It was large, nothing like the chain store cubicles you were used to. The walls were adorned with cream colored silk wallpaper and there even was a cushioned bench.

“He’ll be gone for a few minutes. And we’re the only customers on this floor. How about … you know, hm?”

It took him some willpower (by now you had sucked his earlobe into your mouth) but he placed his hands on your shoulders and gently pushed you off him.

“Sex in a changing room? You’ve got to be kidding. I’ve been coming here for 15 years. And believe it or not, without their generous discount we wouldn’t even be here now. This is about the last place I’d want to be caught with my pants down, princess.”

His voice had risen half an octave, as it always did when he was getting impatient.

“Who said anything about you dropping your pants?”

You pulled away and slowly sat down on the bench. He let his gaze wander over your face, the shape of your breasts under your shirt, your legs, until it came to rest on the sweet spot between them. You parted your thighs a little, barely an inch, but Rafael knew exactly what that silent invitation meant.

“Cariño. They’ll be back any minute now.”

You arched your back and tilted your hips a little higher.

“Come on, Rafi. I won’t last longer than a minute anyway.”

The look you gave him was downright lewd. Enough for him to make a decision he was probably going to regret, but he couldn’t help himself.

He took a step forward and dropped to his knees. With his hands on your hips he pulled you closer to him and looked you straight in the eyes.

“You’re enjoying this, arent you? All the expensive clothes that I’m going to buy. And you can’t stop thinking about how I’ll look in them, hm?

“M-hm. And everyone will think how sexy you are, but I’m the one you’re coming home to, right, Rafi?”

“That’s right, putita. Now shut up and lift your hips.”

He unzipped your skirt and smirked at the small whine you gave as he roughly pulled down your thong.

What a sight. You were glistening already – he couldn’t help but lick his lips. And that scent … You smelled faintly of something flowery, but mostly of need and arousal. No time to waste.

At first, he just licked his way up and down over the outside of your labia, applying a slight pressure until they opened for him like petals. His tongue immediately began to paint circles around your warm hole, his nose rubbing against your clit with every upward stroke. Rafael’s licks were broad, flat, fervent. He usually loved to put on a show for you when he ate you out: exaggerating the wet and slurpy noises as well as his loud moans against you, but to your frustration he didn’t dare to let himself go this time – you could be caught any second.

The need to touch himself became stronger, but this was about you. Instead of gripping his cock, he gripped your ass cheeks hard and pulled you even tighter against his wet face.

Your hands were sliding through his hair, his beautiful hair. Everything looked and felt perfect. You tried so hard not to moan, biting down on you lower lip and pulling his hair instead. Now you could feel the tips of two of his fingers massaging the sensitive skin around your hole, silently begging you to grant him entrance. It felt good, but it wasn’t what you wanted right now.

“No fingers, okay?”

He withdrew them immediately, understanding that you didn’t want to be distracted from the one and only thing that was important to you right now: achieving the remorseless and perfect clitoral orgasm that was almost in reach.

He really wished he could draw this out, but your trembling feet were already hovering an inch above the floor, always a telltale sign that you were close. He hadn’t exactly been teasing you before, but now he meant business. Rafael went back to tapping his tongue against your clit, faster and harder now, flickflickflick–

“Mr. Barba?”

The shop assistant. Right outside your cubicle.

Rafael stopped what he was doing to you but didn’t move otherwise. His mouth didn’t let go of your pussy, knowing that the inevitable sound of that would have given you away. He tilted his eyes up. The half blissful, half-tortured look on your face had faded and your eyes were wide open. We’re fucked.

“Mr. Barba? Are you in there?”

Rafael couldn’t believe he had let himself go so much that he didn’t hear someone coming, but then again, with the soft carpet and the guy’s suede drivers there was no way he could have.

“Maybe they went to look at some more things. He’s on a roll today.” A second male voice - Rafael instantly recognized it as his tailor’s. “You go downstairs, I’ll check the third floor.”

After a few seconds of silence you couldn’t help but let out a small hysteric giggle – the whole situation was too weird.

“Fuck. That was close. Just finish me, Rafi, k?”

But he just chuckled against you, letting his tongue swirl around your clit for one last time before his upper body emerged from between your thighs.

“No, no, why–”

He shut you up by pressing his lips against yours, greedily pushing his tongue into your mouth. Although there was no direct stimulation to your pussy right now, you felt yourself almost dropping over the edge at the taste of yourself, the faint aroma of coffee and something musky, something unique and so familiar. Your Rafael.

Finally his right hand found his way back to where it belonged and he began to stroke the skin around your clit. He knew that you were probably overstimulated by now and touching your clit directly would make you uncomfortable. By the look on your face he could tell that you were more than fine.

The movements of his skilled fingers were firm and steady, and finally you felt it coming, a stream of pleasure making its way from that secret place inside you to the tip of your nub. You’d kept quiet like a good girl all the time you’d been in here, but now you were finally past caring and couldn’t help the strings of “ah” and “Raf” that escaped your mouth. Rafael caressed your cheek with one hand and gently cupped your vulva with the other as you rode out your orgasm against him.

When it was over, the both of you were panting, but that didn’t keep you from embracing into a passionate kiss.

“I’m getting too old for this,” Rafael sighed as he finally got up and adjusted his clothes.

“Nothing old about that.“

You were still sitting there, hair disheveled, a slight sheen of sweat on your face and cleavage. Your gaze was fixed on his crotch – and the prominent bulge that was straining against his pants.

“Oh no.”

He looked down and let out a groan of frustration. Of course he’d be horny as fuck by now, he’d just hoped it wouldn’t be so obvious.

“Ok. I think I got this. Wait outside for me, princess? I’m just going to pull up a file from my phone or something and try to distract mys–”

“Nuh uh. Too late now, counselor,” you purred as you knelt down and began to unzip him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
